hiddeninthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungermoon
Hungermoon is a light silver colored tabby with darker grey stripes. He has startling blue eyes, which feel like they pierce through your skin. History Well, I was born to Tigermist," Hungermoon says, with pride in his voice. You think back, trying to remember Tigermist's brown tabby pelt. "And...I've never met my father." You look, sympathetically at Hungermoon, but he turns away, hiding his face. Hungermoon leaps onto a rock, his legs flying behind him. He gets hold of the rock and looks back down at you. "Follow me!" He says and runs into the forest. You strain to catch up with him. Your breath comes out in ragged gasps and Hungerpaw strides ahead. Thankfully he stops at a clearing and you gaze through the trees. "This is the camp!" He says and lets you take a moment. The camp is alive with cats of all sizes and colors. Grey pelts, brown pelts, small cats, big cats. Hungerkit urges, "I'll show you the Warrior's Den!" Suddenly a gray and white she-cat steps out from the bushes. She has startling blue eyes which brush past you not noticing your fear. "Hello young Hungermoon! Who is this? And why were you out of the Camp without a warrior?" The cat says, her eyes friendly and with a glimmer of amusement. Hungermoon looked scolded, his ears folded back. "I'm allowed to be out of camp without a warrior now," Hungermoon reminded her and Kindleheart rolled her eyes. "Ok, you can show her/him around camp," She gave in and Hungermoon purred in joy. "Thank you!" Kindleheart nodded and padded back into camp, while giving you a frienly look. You're fear scent lingers in the air, even though your now relaxed. Hungermoon looks at you and an amused look comes on his face. "Don't worry," He says. "Kindleheart wont tell anyone, she's my grandmother after all." Hungerpaw runs off and you follow him, his grey tabby tail flying behind him. He halts at a large den and says, "This is the Warrior's Den, where I sleep." His face becomes excited as he sees a brown tabby coming towards you. You have gotten used to the masses off cats around, but still you shrink back in fear. "Mama!" Hungermoon yells and friendly tackles the cat. You think back to what Hungermoon said. "Well, I was born to Tigermist," Hungermoon said. So this must be Tigermist. You gaze upon her, Tigermist's blue eyes lighting up with excitement. "So who is this, Hungermoon?" She asks and Hungermoon says the same thing that he said to Kindleheart. Tigermist nods and yells out, "Starrypaw, he's here!" A slender she-cat emerges from another den,and rushes over towards Hungermoon. You can see affection smothered over Starrypaw. Hungermoon looks at you and says, "This is my sister, Starrypaw!" You gaze at the she-cat, her blue eyes welcoming and her silver tail flicking from side to side. Hungermoon runs towards the forest and watches the sun set. He says, "Well, that's me, I have one more thing to show you though." Hungermoon beckons with his tail as he climbs up a tall tree. Wearily, you climb up after him. He stops at the top and you look out into the forest. You can see the tree-tops and the sun, an orange glow against the distance. Hungermoon says, "I like it here, it is my home." Character Pictures Family